


"We match."

by RyoTadashi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre- and Post- fall of Overwatch, there's a timeskip going on somewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyoTadashi/pseuds/RyoTadashi
Summary: Not everyone escapes from field ops as unscathed as they hope. Whether physically or mentally, missions take tolls. And today, Jesse McCree finds out that those tolls aren't always taken out on you, sometimes they're on the ones you care about.





	"We match."

Angela's scream of pain cut through the chaos of the building crumbling around them. From that moment on, Jesse McCree would spend the rest of his life wishing he could've saved her instead.  
Staggering forward, he worked against his instincts to stop and turn around, face what he didn't want to find.  
Tears already welled in the medic's eyes as she laid on her stomach, right arm pinned under a twisted chunk of heavy metal rafter that had been plummeting directly towards the cowboy.  
"What the _hell_ did you get yourself into now, Ange..." He breathed, failing to choke back the emotion in his voice.  
Bracing herself for the pain, she desperately propped herself up on her free arm, holding back whimpers from the slight shift. Thankfully her mind blocked out most of the pain, but she could feel her own grasp on consciousness slowly fade.  
"Nothing that can't be fixed, I'm sure." She lied, her own mild bedside manner getting the best of her in her panic.  
Almost immediately, Jesse was beside her, kneeling down and struggling to loosen the serape over his shoulders, "C'mon now, Angela. Don't be thinkin' like that."  
His voice was more steady than his hands as he finally freed the red blanket, draping it over her back and shoulders before resting a reassuring hand on her back. His free hand went up to tap the earpiece he wore.  
"This is McCree," he reported quickly, "I'm still inside, and Doc's got her arm pinned under somethin' heavy."  
Angela dipped her head, quickly popping her own earpiece out as he spoke. Tears began to leak before she hurried to dab them away with a warn edge of the blanket. She hoped the sniffle that escaped her was inaudible, but was quickly proven wrong by the pain she found in Jesse's expression when she gazed back at him.  
"Don't—" She breathed.  
"I'm so, _so_ sorry, Ange."  
Gaze dropping once again, Angela shook her head. She didn't want to start the never-ending apologies so soon—nor did she want him to realize her tears were falling faster, washing away the dust and grime left by the collapsed building.  
Seconds dragged into minutes, and minutes stretched eternities to Angela's fading senses. Jesse's quiet words of worry and reassurance became little more than buzzing to her, and her head dipped to lay on her arm. The pain was starting to fully reach her, so she quietly let herself slip into a wavering unconsciousness.  
Blurs of light and sound broke through to her occasionally, but she couldn't do much more than shift before the overwhelming wave of pain hit her and she fell back under.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a gift to a friend, but at 4k characters and counting, I realized I might as well share it with everyone. The first chapter is short, but there's already a chunk of work piling up for chapter two.  
> Special thanks to my friends, Gear and Jesse, for putting up with me desperately trying to push them off maps and ledges (and aiding in my storytelling pursuit.)


End file.
